


Alphabet of Fedeva

by Maki_Aries



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Snippets, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Aries/pseuds/Maki_Aries
Summary: Snippets of the relationship between Eva and Federico in Skam Italia. One letter. One word. One story





	1. B for Better

Eva was having a crappy day. The kind of crappy day where the only thing you want is to sit there and just cry. Or scream. She missed her first class because she missed her bus.

She missed her bus because she slept at her parents for the first time in a week instead of Fede's. She had to sleep at her parent's because they thought her too young and immature to spend so much time with her boyfriend who they still haven't met. So she woke up, with a headache from crying, late for class and still upset at her parents.

Martino - bless him - took pity on her and bought her a coffee. Except she spilled half of it on her shirt. White of course, because it wouldn't be funny otherwise. A guy called her slut behind her back as she left the girls after lunch. And as the lovely cherry on top, she managed to completely fuck her oral test. For no reasons.  
And she still had to go back home and possibly had to talk to her parents again. About Federico. Or worse her future. 

But first ... she got rid of her shoes by the door, and let her bag hit the floor. With hasty movements, she unbuttoned her shirt and took it off in favor of an abandoned sweatshirt on the back of the couch.

Federico stared at her with wide eyes. Eva didn't bother walking around the couch, she just stepped over the back and let herself fall on the older boy. 

After an incredulous laugh, she felt his arms close around her. "You wanna talk about it ?"Eva shook her head. "Okay well, I just got this lesson to learn and then we can order junk food and not talk about it ?"

Eva huffed a laugh in his neck but nodded. Federico picked up a book from the flour and she closed her eyes, letting herself relax. It was already better


	2. W for Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this one in January, so before season 3, why not share it ?

Waiting

Fede widely smiled at Martino when he opened the door. "Hey there Rametta, I'm here to collect my sunshine" Martino looked behind the young man's shoulder and raised an eyebrow, question clear on his face. "Oh yes. This hopeless man is here to catch a glimpse of the love of his life who -

"Fede, if you don't shut your mouth right now, I'm going to strangle you"

He snickered as Fares' boyfriend rolled his eyes before stepping aside and letting them in. Fede walked in the living room where he immediately spotted Eva, curled around a wine bottle, and looking far too sad for a Friday night of drinking with friends. Fede didn't sigh or changed his attitude, Eva would kill him if he dared pity her in any way. Instead, he crouched down in front of her and stole the bottle from her possessive embrace to take a gulp. And tried very hard not to spit everything back on her.

"Mamma mia, Eva! Why are you drinking vinegar ?" She managed a tiny smile, but too tiny, way too tiny. Fede didn't know what or who has upset her but he sincerely hope it wasn't in the room anymore. He tended to feel violent when Eva's comfort was concerned " Did you lose your tastebuds or something ?"

"It has alcohol in it" she assured him, wildly nodding. 

"Yeah, I can see that Ev, you wanna stay here for a bit more or do we go home already ?" Fede immediately bit his tongue. Home? What the fuck was that ?! The Muslim girl, seated near them – Sarah or something. Sana– stared at him with a knowing glint in her eyes and he swore he could feel Edo mocking him behind his back. Fucker. 

Eva raised her head to look behind his shoulder before she stage-whispered "Edoardo wants to stay with Elenora" 

Fede rolled his eyes, was that girl unable to think of herself one second or what? "Edoardo is a big boy, I think he can manage to be roasted by the love of his life without us as an audience" She giggled and her head fell on her friend's shoulder. That position couldn't be comfortable. 

"Can we stay here ?"

"Was that a question? Do I get to choose ?"

"We stay here" Eva repeated more decisively " And you're my new cushion"

"Oh it would be my greatest honor" he answered pompously then he turned to his "friend", "take your time to get your ass handed to you, Edo, looks like we're staying for a bit"

Edo glared at him before looking at the love of his life who carefully avoided his eyes. Coward. Both of them. Fede helped his little bird get up, sat in the place she just vacated on the couch and help her climbed on his lap. Eva curled herself against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He waited until the attention has turned to the last prank of the boys before lowering his mouth in her hair and quietly asking: "Is there anything I can do for you ?"

She shrugged "I'm fine for now"

"Okay"

Fede focused his attention back to the room, he was not going to push her to talk. He wanted her happy, yes. With that smile as bright as the sun on her face. But Fede understood that forcing someone to talk would only make feel them backed in a corner. Edoardo has taught him that. Eva just needed a bit of time to stretch her wings and fly by herself. In the meantime, Fede had no problem waiting for her.


	3. S for Stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work had been beta-read by with-valkyrie. I'm so grateful for your feedback, thank you !!!!

Eva fell in love with Federico like you would climb down stairs. With Gio, it was more of a slap in the face kind of realization, in a ‘you’re in love with your friend’s boyfriend, nice job, enjoy the pain’ way. But not this time. She is aware of it. She climbs down the steps one after the other, falls in love a little bit more at each, sometimes she even trips down a couple at a time. 

It doesn’t mean it’s not still scary as fuck from time to time. It is. It really is. 

Sometimes, when she goes to his place in Milan for a weekend, she finds herself staring at his sleeping face for hours and wonder what the hell she’s doing. Or when she is at school or at a party, people around her begin to whisper how can she be so stupid, does she really think he is not having sex with every girl he can find. She could punch every single one of their stupid faces. She doesn’t want to worry about her relationship with Federico, about his womanizer tendencies, about what’s going to happen next. 

She doesn’t want to worry about something so easy, because it’s easy to be in love with Federico. 

When they’re calling and texting each other about the smallest things, when he suddenly comes back for the weekend and asks her if she wants to go for an adventure. When he grumbles that he misses Edo looking embarrassed by the admission. When he doesn’t back down from a very awkward meeting with her parents and presents himself like everything is fine, when he grumbles against his dumbasses of friends and that it’s sucks because now Edoardo, their ‘brain’, is in America, there is no one to stop them from doing really stupid things When he hugs her and kissed her hair, when he draws a trail of kisses down her stomach and cheekily looks up to her, when they hang out together and try to forget the exams season is coming. And it makes her feel euphoric.

Eva doesn’t say ‘I love you’. She tells him that he has a nice face, which is a good thing if he fails uni. That he should never enter a kitchen ever again because no one should be allowed to fail pasta. She tells him she would gladly skip school if he skips with her. She tells him about the comments she gets at school and how she would have transferred two years ago if it didn’t mean leaving the girls and Martino behind. She tells him about Eleonora’s sad face when someone talks about her boyfriend and if he thinks it would make her happy if they buy her a plane ticket for Christmas or if Edoardo thinks of coming back for the holidays. She tells him about the morning bus that always leaves without her.

But Eva doesn’t say ‘I love you’. Because she doesn’t know if he does love her back, or if he’s going to say it back without meaning it and she doesn’t want to worry about that. She doesn’t want things to change. So instead, she smiles against his skin and laughs at her phone and her heart expands in her chest.

And she is happy climbing down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Don't hesitate to left me impressions or comments and if you have any words you would like to see put into a story


End file.
